Truly, Madly, Deeply
by katdvs
Summary: A collection of one-shots written for Rucas Fanfiction Week 2016. They're all stand alone pieces, and not connected in anyway to anything else unless noted as such.
1. Seven Minutes

**Seven Minutes**

 _ **Author Note: Yay! Day 1 of Rucas Fanfiction week! This one takes place in a world where the ski lodge hasn't happened. I've been so excited to share this one with you guys, so I hope you enjoy it.**_

* * *

The basement was mostly dark, decorated with white fairy lights creating a glow around the room. Upbeat music played as people hung around the chips and the punch that Sarah had set out before everyone arrived.

"This party could use something to liven it up." Zay sighed as he looked around at his group of friends while he stayed towards Sarah and Wyatt.

"Like are you saying a fight between Maya and Riley for Lucas since they still haven't resolved the triangle?" Sarah raised her eyebrows.

"Or we force it to end, here, tonight. Either way it should be a good show and be a good Lucas story." Zay suggested.

Wyatt bit his lip, "I don't know man should we really push the issue?"

"Push it" Farkle leaned over to say, "I tried and look at the mess we've gotten. They need a good, hard, reality checking push."

Zay smiled, "You mean we're going there?"

"Yeah, I think it's time we put an end to all of this, especially the whole evening up mess." He took a sip of his punch and looked over to see Lucas talking to Yogi, while Smackle was stuck in the middle of the awkward Riley and Maya conversation. "It's time for plan seven."

"What's plan seven?" Sarah folded her arms over her chest.

"Well" Zay smiled as he began to explain the plan that up until now he and Farkle had joked about for weeks, "So it should work."

"It could backfire, what if he doesn't pick her name?"

"Oh he will," Farkle smiled as he sent out a group text to everyone that wasn't Riley, Lucas, or Maya.

After several minutes Sarah gathered everyone around, "Okay guy's time for a party game."

"Oh what are we playing?" Riley looked over to her friend curious what game it would be hoping it wasn't the couples game.

Sarah smiled as she licked her lips and looked around the room, "Seven minutes in heaven. I put all the girls names in this hat and the boys get to pick who they go into the closet with first. They can't look at the name until they're name comes up on this app that Farkle has."

"What exactly is seven minutes in heaven?" Riley twisted her fingers together as she looked around the room, trying not to let her eyes settle on Lucas, though she was sure she could feel his stare, or was she just in the way of him trying to look at Maya.

"Well you and whatever guy picks your name will go in the closet and you guys spend seven minutes alone in the dark, doing whatever you think you should do." Sarah looked to Wyatt, "You could kiss, or talk, or sit in silence."

"Oh" Riley looked down, trying to deal with the confusion inside of her, "So we all go just once?"

"We can always do another round." Zay smiled, "See who ends up with who."

"Oh come on Riley, what's the worst that could happen?" Maya shrugged as her eyes moved over Lucas.

Riley didn't say anything as all the boys including Lucas reached into the hat and pulled out a piece of paper. At this moment she wasn't sure what was worse the idea that she and Lucas might end up in a closet alone, just the two of them for seven whole minutes, or if Lucas and Maya were alone in the closet for a whole seven minutes.

Farkle looked at his phone, "First up, Yogi which girl did you pick?"

Yogi opened the paper and smiled, "Darby!"

The two disappeared into the closet and everyone began mulling around waiting for the next pair.

When they returned Farkle looked at his phone, "Wyatt." Who opened his paper and smiled to Sarah before they vanished into the closet.

"Okay next up is Lucas." Farkle looked across the room at his best friend as he unfolded the piece of paper, he could see him trying to hide the smile from his lips.

"Riley" He looked up, sucking his lips in, feeling his heart racing as he looked over to her. "I guess it's our turn."

Riley stood up from the seat she'd taken on the couch, "Okay then." Fear swam through her body, what if this was the moment he chose to tell her that he picked Maya weeks ago?

Each step felt heavy as they moved towards the closet, Lucas opened the door and let her in first and then followed closing the door behind him.

A single lightbulb lit the space as they stared at each other. The space between them was almost minimal. Riley could smell the woodsy scent of his soap and she tried to ignore the curl of her toes as she let her eyes drift up to his.

"So, I'll be your first kiss, she'll be the last?" She felt the tears in her eyes a burning sting as she turned to look away, only to feel his hands cradling her face in place.

He shook his head, "Maya and I are never going to kiss."

"I mean you have to even things up, so I guess you and I are never going to kiss—again." She felt his thumb circle around on his cheek.

"I'm done evening things up I'm done pretending I don't know which girl I hope chooses me back in return, I'm over waiting, I'm over being part of a triangle Riley."

She couldn't do this, not now, not here, not with everyone outside. She blinked feeling the tears start their path down her cheek, "So you think now is the best time to tell me that you picked Maya?"

"No, I think now is this best time to tell you that I choose you and I really hope you choose me in return." He was sure his heart was going to leap out of his chest as he searched her glistening chocolate eyes.

She tried to shake her head but he was still holding her, she reached up to move his hands instead just covered them with hers. "You choose me?"

He smiled, "Yeah, and I'm really hoping that you choose me." His voice broke and his accent thickened.

"I do" she breathed, sure she was dreaming, and that any moment she would wake up to Maya or her mother trying to get her ready for school.

"May I?"

She nodded as best she could before she felt his lips against hers as his fingers slipped into her hair and her hands slid down his arms.

"It's been more than seven minutes." Maya's voice broke through as the door swung open and she found the two embraced. "Whoa."

Zay and Farkle looked to each other a slight panic rising as Maya turned to them, "So you finally got him to have his moment with Riley huh?"

The two looked at her for a moment, "You're not mad?"

"I knew Lucas would pick her this entire time." She looked back at the couple who appeared as stunned as deer in headlights. "I think the only one who didn't know was Riley."

"Wait how did you guys set this up?" Riley looked at everyone.

"Oh all the names in the hat were Riley." Sarah smirked, "Farkle sent out a mass text telling the boys to pick their girl if their name came up instead of you."

Maya looked around, "So then no one was going to pick me?"

Zay threw his arm around her, "Oh don't worry Honey Nugget I had you covered just in case."

Maya looked to Riley, "Can we go back to being a triangle?"

Riley bit her lip as she tried not to smirk, "Nope, I kind of like where this is going."

"I like where it's going to." Lucas whispered, "Can I walk you home?"

"Yeah, that would be great."

"The party just started." Maya whined as she watched the two of them grabbing their jackets, "And your curfew isn't for like two more hours."

"Two hours?" Lucas looked to Riley with a smile, "I think that's exactly how long it's going to take to walk home."

"Yeah, I think so." She felt his hand slip into hers, their fingers intertwining as they started up the steps.

Maya sighed and looked back at her friends and classmates, "So, what are we playing next?"

"How about spin the bottle?" Wyatt suggested as he grabbed an empty soda bottle and handed it to Maya, "You spin first."


	2. Morning Sun

**Morning Sun**

 _ **Author Note: Day 2 of Rucas Fanfiction week! This might be a little steamy; this is in the future after college.**_

* * *

Riley adjusted the lock of hair behind her ear as she looked around the gala ballroom feeling her body heat up the way it was. It had been years since she felt a gaze on her like this but the man across the room who smiled at her was setting her body on fire. She couldn't tell the color of his eyes thanks to the masks they both wore. Shyly she looked away as she saw him start to come across the room towards her.

Her heart was racing, her body pulsing with energy when he got near, "May I have this dance?" His voice rough, raspy, but it sent a familiar chill through her body.

"Yes" she felt small and dainty as his calloused hand took hers onto the dance floor and they moved around in the waltz.

"Where are you from?" She questioned breathing in the masculine scent that was oh so familiar to her, but she knew it couldn't be his, could it?

"Texas Ma'am, got a ranch, got a nice little house." He stared into her chocolate eyes and smiled, "But I grew up here in the city."'

Coincidence she assured herself as they moved into the next dance, "What brings you here of all places?"

He bit back a smirk, "My friends insisted that this would be the place to meet the love of my life. I told them that's ridiculous, I met her many years ago, and I was a fool to let her go."

Riley could feel her heart in her ears, "Any woman that would let a man who can dance like you do go is a fool."

"To be fair Ma'am I couldn't dance like this back then." He twirled her around before bringing her back in closer to him, his hand resting on the small of her back keeping her close.

"Well her loss is my gain, at least for now." She hadn't felt this way when close to a man for five years, and this man he was far too much like Lucas, hell he could be Lucas for all she knew, did she want it to be him?

"So when do I get to find out about you?"

She blushed, "I um run my family business, serve on the board for a few charity groups, like this, that's why I'm here I helped to plan this."

"It's amazing." He breathed pulling her closer.

She couldn't do this, not here, not now, if it was him or not she couldn't. **"All I can say is it was enchanting to meet you."**

"Wait where are you going" He watched her running away up the stairs as her anklet fell off on the steps, "Wait!" He cried as he picked it up, his heart stopping as he looked at the piece of jewelry a smile forming on his lips.

* * *

Riley finally stopped running when she got to the subway station; she gathered her skirt in her hands and got on the train that just arrived. She looked around not finding a seat, sighing as she grabbed the pole.

She still had her mask on, and her body was still buzzing with that energy. It was too much for her; no way it hadn't been him but why now, after all this time was he back and why the hell was he at the gala tonight?

Her focus was on putting the pieces together in her mind she hadn't noticed the shift in seating around her, the empty seats, or the priority seat now taken by the Texan from the gala.

She went to pull her mask off letting the pole go just as the train lurched forward and she went tumbling backward, feeling the strong hands pull her into a lap.

Slowly she turned her head, feeling her heartbeat pick up as she saw the masked face. "What are you doing here?"

"You dropped this on your way out." He held up the anklet, the slim gold chain, the gold Eiffel tower charm hanging from it. "I figured it was something important and should be returned as soon as I could find you."

"Thank you." Her voice small as she felt a bubble of fear as he dropped the item in her hand as she felt him hold her closer. "I'm Riley."

"I'm Lucas." He smiled up to her, being washed over in years of memories as he reached up to remove his mask.

She was sure she wasn't breathing as he took off the black and gold mask before seeing those meadow green eyes for the first time in far too long "I love you." She breathed before she could stop herself as he reached up to remove her mask.

"I love you" He confessed, "I'm sorry I went away."

"Why are you here, why now?"

His thumb traced along her check and he felt her face lean into his touch, "I couldn't go another day without this, without you, with us."

"You live in Texas and I live here." She reminded him as they came to her stop and she pulled away from him, feeling him follow her like a lost dog.

"We can figure out the logistics Riley."

They were on the street now, traffic buzzing around them as they looked out of place in their fancy dress and tuxedo.

Riley tried to move away from him, but he was right behind her. He could hear the cries breaking free from inside of her as she tried to hold back the tears.

"What is there to figure out Lucas? Who flies where and when? What kind of life is that?" She moved up the stairs of her building knowing he was still behind her.

"Your parent's apartment or mine" He asked watching her stop, turning to him the streaks of tears on her face.

"What?" She stared at him, her brows knitting together in confusion as took a few steps towards him "My parent's apartment or yours?"

"Where do you want to talk, upstairs where your Father and Mother can interrupt us, or down here, in my new apartment where they need a key to get in." He held up his key with a smile, "Do you want to come in."

"You have an apartment in this building?"

He slipped a key into a nearby door, unlocking it and pushing it open. He gestured for her to go in.

Her mouth hung open slightly from the shock of the moment as she found herself going into the apartment and spinning around when he turned on the light, revealing what she could only describe as her dream living room.

Lucas closed the door coming up behind her, his hands on the bodice of her dress, "Tell me you like this."

"I do" She confessed, breathing in, feeling her heart race at his touch the heat of his body against hers, the stirrings deep inside of her as she bit her lip to try and hold it in, not give him complete control in this moment.

His hands moved up her body to her back as he swept her hair away to reveal her neck and he planted quick, short kisses, "I don't expect you to move in, in the morning, I know we need time, I know we can't expect to pick up where we were."

Riley's eyes fluttered shut as she leaned into him, trying to control herself at each touch, trying to focus, "What about the ranch?"

"It's taken care of, my brother is in charge." He bit his lip as he started to undo the top button of her dress, watching the way her breasts rose and fell with each anticipated breath.

"And what will you do here?" She felt his lips on her back in the area where he'd unbuttoned.

He tugged her skirt up feeling her toned leg, "I bought into a practice a block away from here Dr. Friar as your neighborhood veterinarian."

"You don't play fair Dr. Friar" she felt his hand on her thigh and she pulled away, taking a few steps away and turning to him.

"I'm not playing" He moved towards her looking in those chocolate eyes knowing they were the eyes he wanted to look into forever, that they held his past, his present, and his future.

She grabbed his hands before he could cradle her face, pulling them down, trying to assert herself in this moment. "Lucas" she stared into his meadow green eyes, "this isn't real. Any moment I'm going to wake up to the sounds of the city street as the day begins. You'll be in Texas and all I'll be is frustrated, emotionally and sexually."

"This is real Riley I will make love to you all night long if I have to just to prove to you I'm here." He let his eyes travel over her, "I'm here Riley, I'm real, you are real, we are real, and damn it my love for you is real."

He kissed her, burning desire flowing from his body to hers as he pulled hers against his, finger tips undoing the rest of the buttons as he felt her tongue slip in his mouth encouraging more as he felt her dress start to fall.

Riley was sure she was breathing for the first time in years until he broke the kiss and she felt like this was about to turn into a nightmare. Then she felt her dress fall to the ground creating a puddle of purple and gold before he lifted her in his arms carrying her to the bedroom.

She felt the bounce of the mattress when he placed her down before backing away undoing his bowtie as his gaze burned her body in a way she couldn't believe she'd lived without these last few years.

Lucas watched the way her body arched as she watched him undress, the way her eyes studied him, trying to see the differences five years on the ranch made on his body. "Do you like what you see?" he stood before her in just his black boxer briefs.

"I always have." She looked down at her own body, now in her lace bra and panties knowing.

"You're so beautiful." His fingers feathered over her legs to her hips and higher still, "more so in person than any fantasy I've had over the years."

"You've had fantasies about me?"

"Every single night without you" He was over her, close enough to take her, claim her as his for all eternity. "A few might make you blush."

"I doubt that" She thought of her own fantasies of him, some might make a few romance novelists blush if she was honest with herself. "I might have had a few of my own."

He picked up her hand kissing the palm before moving to her wrist, "This isn't a fantasy Riley, this is reality. Tell me I'm not too late please tell me I have a chance at your heart."

"You're not too late but you've always had my heart Lucas, no one has even gotten close." She gasped feeling her body wrap around his as the heat of his lips on her neck made her heart flutter.

"And you've always had mine" he unclasped her bra before seizing her mouth with his in a kiss, tossing the lace lingerie aside, feeling her curves fill his hands as she deepened the kiss her body pleading for everything he could give her, every touch, every sensation, every encouragement.

Riley gave in, letting her fingers explore his body, feeling the physical changes that still vibrated with the familiar emotional energy that had always sprinted through his body to hers.

They explored each other, teasing each other, bringing each other close to the peak of pleasure several times over the hours of the late evening and early morning before finally linking their bodies as one, quivering in five years of longing, missing, unspoken love, pain, and pure pleasure.

Riley felt the tears in her eyes as she realized the sun was coming up, trying to brighten the world behind the city buildings as she listened to Lucas' heartbeat. "How did you know I would be at the Gala?"

His fingers played with the end of her curls as he watched her rest, "Our friends, being the yentas as you like to call them that they are told me where I could find you. I didn't lie when I said it would be where I would meet the love of my life. That's who you are Riley, I can't deny that and I never want to."

"What do you see for us?"

He picked up her left hand kissing her ring finger, "I see us, together like this every morning possible, I mean I know we need to sleep sometimes." He gently teased, "I see years together with you by my side, us supporting each other, living our dreams, getting married in a nice wedding in the park, Honeymoon in Paris, however many kids we get blessed with, maybe a dog, a cat, some bunnies."

"You don't play fair Friar." She warned him as she looked up at him, "How is it you know exactly what I needed you to say?"

"Because what you need is what I need. We need each other, and if you think I'm not fighting for us you're mistaken."

"I'm yours" she confessed, "And your mine, there is no way around it. We've always been each other's."

He kissed her slowly, holding her body against his as the morning sun started too crept into the room, washing them in the new day, new possibilities and a new start.


	3. Neon Sign

**Neon Sign**

 _ **Author Note: This takes place as part of Dance in the Rain, as a new part of a scene from the chapter Dear Darlin'.**_

* * *

Lucas stood outside the bar for a moment; he couldn't help but think about what he'd done earlier in the day when he'd gone to see Prince Laurence. He'd laid his heart out on the line, revealing the depth of his love, the honesty of it all in a way that maybe he should've said to her a long time ago with oh so much more.

He ran his hands over his blonde hair before going in, it was still early but the way his heart felt ripped into a million tiny pieces, the twisted, knotted, butterflies combined in his stomach only seemed to find relief from one thing at the moment.

As he sat down he didn't even have to make an official order, Zay had the whiskey waiting for him. He took a sip tasting the cinnamon undertones as his throat burned as he swallowed. Yet something about this reminded him he was alive, even though he felt dead inside.

Lucas glanced at the clock on the wall, which was really nothing more than a neon beer advertisement. He couldn't help but wonder what Riley was doing at this moment, where was she right now?

Was someone doing her hair and makeup, were people helping her put on a dress that was far more fancy than she was comfortable in?

Was she making love to Laurence arching her body in ways that Lucas had been allowed to do?

Was she having a quiet dinner alone with him, candlelight and champagne with the fanciest caviar like in old movies?

Was she lost in thoughts of becoming an honest to God Princess?

Was she sitting on a bed, a sheet wrapped around her body as Laurence kissed the back of her neck and she studied her gaudy engagement ring?

Was she calling out Laurence's name in the throes of passion?

How did that even work?

 _Yes Laurence fuck me like that, oh yes Laurence that's the spot. Oh Laurence you're so big, bigger than Lucas, better than Lucas._

He took another sip of his whiskey.

Maybe it made him a caveman but the thought of another man making love to Riley, touching her, discovering the way she always shivered if he ran his fingers over her breasts before suckling them slowly.

Damn what Lucas wouldn't give to ride a bull right now, to feel the animal be tamed or throw him. To feel something other than the heartbreak that was dripping through his body.

He took a third sip, looking at the clock again.

Why was time ticking so slowly?

Why did it feel like the days wouldn't end?

He closed his eyes and all he could see was Riley, the sun shining in her hair as they ran around the park. Her smile infectious, she could make the saddest person on the worst day of their life smile.

Why did she make love to him, and not just once?

Why did she say yes when he came back to her that first night, why did she give him that night, that hope, that promise of a future only to snatch it away in the morning?

Why did she take him to the alley outside the club, or Maya's bathroom, why did she go home with him?

If they weren't meant to be why did he love her so damn much?

If they weren't meant to be why did she fall into his lap on the subway all those years ago?

He looked at the clock again, trying not to wonder where she was, what she was doing as he pulled out his phone trying to find a distraction and maybe his email would hold the answer.


	4. Vanilla Sundae

**Vanilla Sundae**

 **Author Note: Riley and Lucas are High School Seniors.**

* * *

"Lucas, Lucas Friar." Riley looked at her boyfriend asleep and smiled at how cute he looked at the soft snore filled the air, "Beauregard Lucas Friar wake up."

"I didn't do it I swear I was home by curfew." Lucas sat up startled as he looked around the dark room before he looked over to see Riley sitting on his bed, "Riles?"

She looked down fiddling with the sleeves of her sweatshirt, "Hey."

"What are you doing here?" He picked up his phone glancing at the time, "It's after four in the morning."

"I was just thinking maybe we could go get some ice cream." She bit her lip before looking over to him with a smile, "Up for a New York adventure?"

"Are you crazy?"

"Only about you" She confessed, "Come on, you were home before curfew, and have your parents ever said you can't go out at four in the morning?"

"I think it's been implied." He rubbed his hair, "Are you okay?"

"I'm just craving ice cream and thought I should go get Lucas and we should go."

He threw back his covers revealing that he was wearing just his boxers to bed. "Let me get dressed."

Riley turned away shyly, biting her lip as she went to his window, "I'll meet you downstairs."

"Wait," He was pulling on his jeans and a t-shirt quickly, "Let me just grab my hoodie."

"Okay." She took a deep breath before turning to look at him even half asleep he was the most hansom boy she'd ever laid eyes on.

He slipped his feet into his shoes and grabbed his phone and wallet, following Riley out his window to the fire escape.

They were quiet as they walked the couple of blocks to their favorite diner they occasionally had breakfast at on Saturday mornings. When they slid into a booth Lucas finally looked into her brown eyes, "Is something wrong Riley?"

"We graduate in a couple of weeks." She took a sip of the water that was placed in front of her, "I'm worried about us."

He reached for her hand, "You shouldn't be, I believe in us, and I believe we have a future that's going to connect us forever."

Riley gave him a smile and quickly ordered their ice cream sundae to split when the waitress arrived.

"Is something else wrong?" He still couldn't fathom what brought her to his room in the middle of the night, it couldn't really be a craving for ice cream.

"What do you see as our future?" She twisted the promise ring he'd given her two years ago around her left ring finger.

"You want the God's honest truth?"

She nodded, trying to ignore the knot her stomach was becoming.

"We'll go to college, we'll get engaged, we'll get married, and we'll have kids, and a ton of animals because let's be honest we're both suckers and we won't be able to say no when little Luke or little Riles brings home a stray dog or cat or bunny."

"You really see that?" she bit her lip.

"Yeah, don't you?"

"I do." She felt a small wave of relief as the sundae was set down in front of them. She took her spoon pulling out a small scoop of the vanilla ice cream and caramel sauce. "What if, um, it wasn't, exactly in that order?"

Lucas stopped just bringing his spoonful to his mouth, "Riles, what do you mean?"

"I'm late." She watched the color drain from his face.

Lucas tried to process how this could happen. She was on the pill, they always used a condom. They had only done if five times, five! Her birthday, New Year's Day when her family was out visiting friends, Valentine's day because they're just that damn cheesy, the night of the winter formal when his parents were out of town, when they snuck away on the school ski trip since her parents were the chaperones this time, and that time in her room when they got carried away making out in the bay window while home alone in the middle of the day. Six times.

"So you haven't taken a test yet?"

"Not yet, I'm scared."

"So we pick one up after ice cream from the pharmacy down the street." He rationalized, "And you can do whatever you need to do on it, and we'll find out. No freaking until after, and then we'll figure out what to do next."

Riley nodded thankful he wasn't bolting, not that she expected him to, she knew he would stick around, though maybe now he'll see a window to escape.

"Riles" Lucas reached over tipping her head up with his finger under her chin, "No matter what I'm still with you."

She nodded, trying to will the tears glossing her eyes to go away, wait until she had a reason to cry as they slowly finished the sundae trying not to think about Lucas leaving her, because why wouldn't he leave?

They waited several minutes once they were done before they left, slowly walking to the pharmacy when Lucas took her left hand in his and twisted her promise right, "Riley, I gave you this ring with a promise and I meant every word of it then, and I mean every word of it now. No matter what the outcome I plan on being with you forever. You can try to push me away but I'm going to fight for you Riley, always and forever."

Riley wiped the tears from her eyes, "I don't want you saying stuff just to say it, so please don't think you have to tell me you'll be with me no matter what."

"Oh Riley, my beautiful, but ridiculously insecure Princess, I'm not saying this just to make you feel better. I'm saying it because it's true, because it's exactly what I'm going to do." His hands moved up to caress her cheeks, "I love you, I have from the moment I first saw you on the subway your smile captured me right then and there. I'll love you when you're on the verge of giving birth and cranky at night and want to sneak out for ice cream. I'll love you when you're in labor and cursing at me for doing this to you. I'll love you when you're exhausted, I mean I already do, I love you when you wake me up in the morning to go get ice cream after breaking into my room."

"I'm terrified" she confessed as she wrapped her arms around him, breathing in his scent.

"Honestly I am to." He kissed the top of her head, "But we go and get the test, and then we find out just how much trouble we're in."

She wiped her eyes, "Okay, I'll be right back."

"Let me go with you, we're in this together." He held her hand with a comforting squeeze.

Riley took a deep breath before entering the all-night pharmacy, day was just starting to break as they found themselves looking at the different options before finally picking one and checking out.

Back in her room Lucas sat at the window waiting for Riley to return. His right leg bouncing with nerves as he chewed his thumbnail. Riley came in the stick in her hands as she chewed on her lower lip and handed it to him.

"Okay" Lucas looked at the results, and then up at Riley, "Well what do we do now?"

"This" Riley kissed him, feeling his arms slip around her, pulling her onto his lap, "I love you Lucas I want to have babies with you, just maybe in a few years, when this promise ring becomes a wedding band."

"And it will, I promise it will." He kissed her, feeling the warmth of her body, "I should go get ready for school, and if I don't leave now we're going to need the second test from that box in a few weeks."

Riley sighed, "I'll see you in a little while, right?"

"Of course" He kissed her forehead, "I love you please hide that well or I'll probably lose more than my shoes."

Riley giggled, "I will, don't worry." She watched as he left through the window and she looked at the stick again, feeling relieved.


	5. A Glance at the Groom

**A Glance at the Groom**

 _ **Author Note: Okay this might be a little different but I hope you enjoy it!**_

* * *

Today was the day, the day that Riley Matthews married the person who lit up her chocolate eyes with a simple smile, a meaningful touch, the right words whispered in her ears at the right moment as she cried.

Every picture of her had to be put away it was too painful to see her smiling face staring back. Not when in a short while the blonde would have to be at the church, be the supportive friend, to wish her well on the new journey.

The apartment door opened and Zay came sliding in with a Kramer like entrance, "Okay, are you going to tell her how you feel or are you going to cry and put all the pictures in a drawer until she's back from her honeymoon."

Zay felt the glare back in response. "Fine, just remember that if you were ever going to stop this wedding this would be your chance."

A sob escaped from deep inside, feeling Zay's arms as the tears flowed.

"We don't have to go."

"Yes we do" voice cracking between the sobs, "You're the best man, I'm the maid of honor."

Zay felt her pull away, "Okay, so you're going to watch Riley marry Lucas and never tell her that you love her more than you could ever fathom loving another person, that you want to spend the rest of your life with her, that you want to kiss her gently, that you want to kiss her hard, that you want to spend every night for the rest of your lives making love?"

"Exactly" Maya wiped her eyes and went to the bathroom splashing cold water on her face, "Let's be real Zay I'm a selfish fucking bitch, and if I told Riley this I know it wouldn't even happen. She's never felt that way about me it's been him since he first smiled at her on the subway."

"And it's been her for him since then as well." Zay remarked as he pulled a picture of their high school graduation and their college one out of the box she'd hid them all in and put it on her desk. "Come on Honey Nugget we're already running late."

Maya came out, her eyes still slightly puffy, "Why do they have to get married?"

"Because they love each other, they want to spend the rest of their lives together. She likes to kiss him hard, he likes to kiss her gently, and they want to spend the rest of their lives making love every night and having kids, and all that crazy couple stuff." He told her as he tossed his car keys in the air.

"Fine, let's go." She grabbed her garment bag and followed him, hoping her eyes wouldn't give her away.

* * *

"Maya" Riley giggled and threw her arms around her best friend, "Can you believe it, Lucas and I are getting married today."

Maya looked to Topanga, "How many mimosas has she had?"

"Three" Smackle confessed as she nervously looked to Ava.

"Yeah, toots here got a little excited and forgot it wasn't just orange juice." Ava smirked.

"Okay Honey let's get you ready to Lucas." Maya felt her own heart breaking as she said those words.

Riley released a content sigh, "There were times I didn't think this day would come, but it's here and I don't think I could be happier."

"You're really happy?" Maya bit the inside of her cheek trying to hide her feelings.

Riley looked up at Maya from her seat, "How could I not be, in less than an hour I'm going to say vows I've been dying to say to Lucas in front of everyone. Words that I might not need to say promises I might not need to make, because he already knows, in our hearts we've been married for years."

As Maya listened she realized just how true it was. Lucas and Riley in their hearts had probably been married since high school. "Just remember if he ever mistreats you I'm taking him out."

Riley rolled her eyes, "Peaches that's sweet, but you'll never have to do that."

"I know, I'm just saying." Maya looked into her best friends chocolate eyes, seeing the joy and hope radiating from within. "If you want to we can run out of here right now, run off together and live our lives just you and me."

Riley giggled, "Oh Maya, you know I could never do that.'

"I know." Maya felt a wave of peace wash over her, maybe she would never tell Riley her real feelings, but maybe she didn't have to.

"Help me with my dress?" Riley looked up at Maya, "I can't reach the buttons in the back."

"Of course" Maya went with Riley behind the dressing screen, "Have you and Lucas decided which apartment you're keeping?"

"Actually, we're giving up both apartments." Riley admitted, "I got a job offer in Southwest Colorado and Lucas found a Animal Hospital he can work at there, so we're moving."

Maya felt the air escape from her, "You're leaving New York?"

Riley nodded as she felt the buttons on her dress being connected, "I've been trying to find a way to tell you. You're my best friend, my sister, it's going to be difficult to leave you, but I also think we both need this."

"You do?" Maya watched as Riley turned to her, breathtaking in her white gown.

"Lucas and I need to live our life together, and you need to stop holding onto whatever, or whoever you're holding onto so that you can find the one to spend your life with." Riley smiled, "Though I don't think it's my Uncle Josh, I do think that maybe you might have already met him, and you just need to open your eyes to the possibility."

"I don't know what you're talking about." She wasn't lying it was the truth she had no idea who it could be.

"The _other_ Texan we know." Riley giggled some more, "Zay is head over heels in love with you he would do anything for you."

Maya looked down, "Yeah he would."

"Well how do I look?" Riley backed away as she stood in front of the window.

"If Lucas doesn't see you as the beautiful, ethereal angel that you are, he's a moron."

"Thanks Peaches."

* * *

As Maya walked down the aisle ahead of Riley she noticed Lucas shifting from one foot to the other with Zay leaning over to tell encourage him to calm down.

When she took her spot and turned she watched Riley slowly coming down the aisle, Cory beaming with pride and nerves as he was about to finally, really let his daughter go. With all eyes on Riley, Maya remembered something from a rom-com that she'd watched a million times and looked over to Lucas.

The look of pure love, pure joy the pure enchantment at seeing Riley was more honest than any look of love or desire that Maya had ever bestowed upon Riley. When she looked back at the bride, her best friend, she saw her returning that look to Lucas.

Was this the way they always looked at each other? As she listened to them exchange vows, as they made promises they were already keeping in their hearts she knew that Riley truly loved Lucas and vice versa, whatever feelings she had while valid were nothing compared to what was right in front of her at this moment.

Once she looked outside of her own emotions she saw it. The purity, the strength the depth of it she was lost in this realization as Zay led her down the aisle and she glanced at him, struck by a jolt of something when she locked eyes with him.

When she witness their kiss on the steps of the church, she realized just how perfect they were for each other, how much they really loved each other, and whatever reservations she'd had all these years was her own fear of losing her best friend, but she never would, not really, only if she'd acted selfishly and for once in her life today she put Riley's happiness above her own, and finally saw what everyone else knew.

Riley loves Lucas and Lucas loves Riley.


	6. Burning Inside

**Burning Inside**

 **Author Note: AU of Rucas as adults.**

* * *

"You know what if you want her back or to make her jealous, or whatever your endgame is here, than I can't be a part of it." Riley stared at Lucas across their room of his parents' penthouse. "I can't watch while she wins you, not again."

"What do you mean not again?" Lucas took a single step forward afraid to try for a second or even third to close the space between them.

Riley froze mid move, "Nothing, it doesn't matter what I said. I'm not staying for this Lucas."

He closed the space between them, feeling that ridiculous, crazy, insane spark he'd been feeling for her since she stepped foot on the plane to come here.

She pulled away from him, picking up her suitcase and putting her purse over her shoulder, "Good luck Lucas, if Maya is the woman you want, if she's the woman you need you're going to need it. She already chewed you up and spit you out once."

"You're right she did." Lucas put his hand on the door and tried to keep her from opening it. "What do you mean by not again?"

"If it mattered you would already know Lucas, but it doesn't." she stomped on his foot forcing his hand to release from the door and she swung it open, knocking him in the face as she stormed out.

Lucas tried to go after her, hopping on one foot and trying to ignore the searing heat of pain on his face, "So you're just leaving?"

"It's better this way Lucas" She turned walking backwards, "its better this way. Go fuck that stupid blonde cheerleader bully, and regress to the asshole you were in high school because that's what you want isn't it. To be that guy again instead of the person you were always meant to be, the person burning away inside of you. You think I don't see it, you think I've never seen it, that's where you're wrong Lucas Friar I've seen you with your best fake smile day after day, pretending to be who Maya, Farkle, your parents, everyone wanted you to be."

He was stunned as he processed everything she'd just said as she turned to walk down the stairs, it took him almost a full minute to start moving after her again, missing her on the elevator, forced to take the stairs, missing her outside as she got in a cab and he hailed one following after her.

When her cab stopped in front his old high school hangout Topanga's, he'd suspected this was where she would run to, part of him had even been hoping, but he didn't think it was real as he watched her go up the steps of the building while he paid his driver.

"Riley" He called out, seeing the way her body froze as she put her suitcase down and turned to him.

Her face was streaked with tears, her eyeliner running with them as she looked to him. "You called me Riley?"

"Riley Matthews" He took a step forward, "My first day of school I took the subway, my Mom wanted me to take the town car with Farkle but I didn't want to show up as some rich kid because that's not who I am, who I was ever meant to be. There was this beautiful adorable brunette on the subway, looking as terrified as I felt when she lost her grip on the pole and flew backwards, almost running into a wall before I caught her and pulled her onto my lap."

She took a step down as he took one step forward.

"She was everything thirteen year old me could dream of, and I was a fucking idiot." He prayed she could understand. "I got to school and the blessing of being in class with her, was also the curse of being in class with my brand new step-brother and his best friend Maya. I apparently had a place in the social hierarchy that I didn't want, I was claimed by Maya the moment she first saw my picture, months before I ever stepped foot on a plane from Texas to New York. Even though every aspect of my being was burning to become your friend, you were like a flame and I was the moth, you were and still are a drug I crave, one I'm addicted to with only the sweet sample of innocence far too many years ago."

She took another step down as he took another step forward, she still didn't say anything.

"I realized you were too good for me, so I went with the flow, as stupid as it sounds, I allowed myself to be pulled into this awful world of popular and rich kids, parties that were nothing but blurs of drugs, alcohol and sex. Every morning after I would promise I would get out and find my way to free myself from this tornado of hell I was in and find a way to be worthy of you."

Riley looked down at the steps, still crying just a little bit knowing she was only a few steps away from him and took one more, while he took another.

"But I couldn't, I wasn't strong enough, not while I was around them every day so I escaped just like _you_ escaped." He was desperate to reach for her, pull her to him. "So high school ended, six years of being a hot damn mess and amazingly I made decent enough grades so I went to Colorado. Everyone expected me to go to Texas, but God I'm going to sound like a stalker now, I went after you."

Riley scoffed, "You're Felicity, is that what you're saying?"

"The American Girl doll" he looked to her quizzically.

"You went to CU because _I_ went to CU?"

He nodded, "I thought maybe I would see you on campus, and you'd give me a chance. Four years, nothing, I think I saw you on Pearl Street once."

"That really was you." She took another step towards him, "Why did you move to Denver?"

He took another step knowing only another from each of them and whatever space was between them would be closed, "I didn't want to go back to being that hot mess, look at me I couldn't make it a damn weekend without becoming one."

Riley just nodded, "When did you know it was me?"

"I knew the moment I saw you on the plane, the way you smiled to the flight attendant, the way you blushed when I ordered us both champagne, the way you gasped when I took your hand. I knew it was you Riley."

"Why did you let me go by Leigh all weekend then?" She couldn't do it, she couldn't take another step fear was burning inside of her.

He searched her eyes, "Because I didn't think you wanted me to know."

"Of course I didn't. Why would I want the boy who stole my heart far too many years ago to know _this_ is what I became? Why would I open myself up to falling in love with you all over again as a man? Most important Dr. Friar, why would I open myself up to being rejected by you?"

"I would never, and could never reject you Riley." He cradled her face in his hands, " _I look at you and see the rest of my life in front of my eyes_."

Her lips quivered, "You do?"

"I do, I always have I was just terrified you would reject me."

"Never" she confessed letting herself get lost in meadow green eyes for the moment.

"Then why did you walk out?"

"I thought you wanted Maya."

"Never, I never did I don't even like her that much." He confessed, "She's demanding, controlling, and terrifying. I knew I couldn't be here single, I knew I needed someone with me because if I didn't have someone at this wedding I was open to her manipulations. I'm weak I'm not a secure western hero or anything like that."

"You are not weak." She caressed his cheek with the back of her hand, watching his eyes flutter shut at her touch as he leaned into it. "You took a crazy, ridiculous, leap of faith, and it just took almost a decade to pay off."

He was so tired of talking, of crying, of living in fear of missing her touch for the rest of his life as he pulled her in, kissing her, pulling her off the final step and deep into his embrace. "I love you Riley" he breathed as he held her close to him.

"I love you Lucas." She clung to him as she barely stood on the tips of her toes.


	7. Sun Shower

**Sun Shower**

 **Author Note: Adult Rucas after a messy break-up due to Riley _falling_ for a Hollywood Movie Star.**

* * *

Riley sat on the front porch, watching as the rain started to gently fall like a whisper a promise of prosperity. God, how had she forgotten how much she loved spending time at the ranch, how had she allowed herself to be caught up in the glamour and excitement of Hollywood.

"A sun shower is probably nothing compared to what movie premiers, or whatever it was that man you dated took you to for entertainment." Lucas stood in the doorway, still brooding.

"It was all flash, no substance. Not like this, it wasn't real Lucas. _This_ is real." She rose from where she was sitting and moved towards him, "You are real, I am real. The night you proposed, the night I came back to New York, you found a way to get through to me, if only for the briefest moment because you were right, you're the one I've always wanted, I don't need to be the wife of a Hollywood action star, not when I've always been everything to you, even though you probably don't see me that way now."

Lucas knew he was going to hate himself for this, "When he kissed you, was it even half as intense as when I kiss you?"

She shook her head, "No, and before you even have the thought cross your mind, he and I never went past kissing."

He breathed for what felt like the first time in ages, she was still all his as much as he was all hers. "That is very reassuring."

Riley watched as he sat down on the top step before sitting next to him. "I think I was trying to sabotage us, I have a history of doing that. Here we were about to make that move, the big move, and I found an escape."

"So you're telling me that you never loved Griff Ashton?" He tried teasing her, but it was still too painful for his heart.

"I cared for him, but not loved, you're the only man I have ever loved Lucas, and I hope to God you're the only man I ever love." She took his right hand, "This love I have for you is so intense sometimes it overwhelms me, and I fear that you'll realize I'm not good enough for you."

He closed her eyes, it killed him that after all this time she still got worried that the insecurity could still cling to her, "Riley, I proposed, if anything I thought I wasn't good enough for you. You've always been everything to me, you always will be. But he could give you a life I can't I'm a rancher and veterinarian student."

"Oh Lucas, you are a man who follows your dreams, who is honest to himself about who he is while everyone else is projecting the image of Mr. Perfect onto him." She played with the hem of her shit, "I guess I never felt like I was good enough to be Mrs. Perfect."

"That's why you fear you're not good enough for me?" He dropped her hand in his lap to lift her chin up so she looked at him, "Riley, you are the most amazing woman I have ever met. You are kind, giving you put so many people before yourself you don't always see it. People are going to think what they want to think, but they don't know us, they don't know you, they don't know me. What matters is that I love you."

She gave him a smile, "You still love me, you still want to spend your life with me?"

He realized she broke him, "Of course I do. I want us to go back to New York, I want us to get married, finish school, open our clinic, maybe raise some bunnies, have some kids."

"You're really think about us having kids?"

"Yeah I do." He looked into her eyes, hoping to God he was calming her fears. "I know, that you will be an amazing mother to any children we're blessed with."

Riley couldn't speak her heart was beating faster than she could remember it moving in years.

He brought her hand to his lips kissing her fingers one at a time. "I love you Riley, we'll have a family, however God intends for it to happen."

"Why are you so perfect?" She felt the burn of her tears in her eyes.

"I'm not perfect Riley I'm just in love with you." He was nervous, but he knew he had to ask her, if he didn't ask now he never would, "How did you break up with Griff?"

Riley pulled away, wiping the tears on her cheek, "Um, I was trying to convince myself that he was what I wanted, needed, but the more time I spent with him, the less magical it felt. Whatever I had felt, or at least thought I felt in Italy, I didn't feel it anymore. We'd gone to this Gala, and he said something about being seen, that the charity didn't matter, just as long as his picture ended up splashed across the internet the next day.

"And so we go back to his hotel, and I ask him about it, and he 'Riley Babe, it's the industry, it's all about being seen, creating an image, manipulating the public into believing I'm who they want me to be. The horny housewife in Minnesota is going to want me to be someone different than the sorority girl in Florida, or the single mom in Vegas.' I was disgusted, I saw him for who he really is.

"I realized what I already knew, I wasn't in love with him, I couldn't marry him, I didn't want to marry him. He has this idea of who Riley is one he's created and manipulated to sell to the public and the real Riley isn't that. So I slipped off that ring, and God Lucas it felt good to take it off. It felt as though it weighed five pounds" She looked back to him, afraid of how much this was hurting him, "I realized what I had been running from, why I was running from you. So I put the ring in his hand, looked at him and said, Griff, you're an Asshole. So take this ring, find a woman with a stronger hand to wear it who wants to manipulate the public and good luck. And I walked out, realizing I had finally done what I never should've had to do in the first place."

Lucas was silent trying to decide what he could say, should say, and wanted to say. "When did you realize that you still loved me?"

She twisted the promise ring around her finger, "I always knew I still loved you that was part of the whole sabotage thing. I don't know why I thought a Movie Star wouldn't want me to be someone else, to fabricate my existence. To slap on my best fake smile and pretend to be someone I'm not. That's who they are."

He caressed her face, "Riley, how many times have I told you that you're the most amazing woman in the world, one of the strongest? Why don't you see that what others say doesn't matter to me?"

"It matters to me Lucas." She rose walking out into the rain as it started to fall harder. "It kills me Lucas that people think I'm not good enough for you. That I'm some silly girl clinging to her high school sweetheart, keeping him from his true destiny."

He moved quickly pulling him into his arms, "Riley, baby, you are my destiny."

She cried into his chest, feeling the rain pouring down on them. "We had everything just so planned out, so set in stone for so long, I forgot how much you wanted us."

He smoothed her hair with his casted arm, "Sometimes I forget I need to reassure you. We'll have a family Riley, and our clinic, and this ranch, we have a future together. You and I are a team."

She looked up to him, the rain slowing down, "You keep referring to us as having a future together, as being a team, of our family, does this mean I haven't lost you?"

"Riley, you never lost me. I lost you." He smiled, "I've tried to be mad at you, to hate you I couldn't. I prayed you would come back to me, when Zay called and told me you demanded to know where I was, I knew you were coming back to me."

"You've been punishing me these last few days is that it?" She was trying not to smile.

"Maybe or maybe I needed to know you were really back, you were really mine again, fully. You really are right Riley, because once I kiss you again I never want to stop, and I don't want to go through this again."

"I'm yours Lucas, I'm always going to be yours, my heart was always yours and it always will be." She searched his face, needing confirmation that he believed her.

The rain picked up again just as he kissed her, holding her as close and tight as he could as it deepened. He could feel her tremble in his arms as he lifted her up, his arm under her knees the other behind her back as he carried her into the house.

"Lucas, put me down, you're still hurt."

"I'm fine Riley, my ribs are healed, the only thing in my way is the cast and that's not going to stop me from making love to you the rest of the afternoon, into the night and until morning." He kicked the door of his bedroom open before carrying her in and laying her on the bed.

She nervously sucked her lips in, "You're going to make love to me that long huh?"

He looked down at her, only now realizing she was soaked from the rain, "It's just the start Riley, we're not going to spend these long stretches of time apart anymore."

She nodded as she felt his fingers unbuttoning and zipping her jeans. Her hips rising as he pulled them down with her cotton panties.

"We'll go back to New York in a couple of days, we'll move into _our_ apartment, which you are going to love." He planted kisses along her legs as he moved back up her body.

She watched him, nervous as he got closer to her waist, "Tell me about the apartment."

He smirked as his hands slid up her tank top, pulling it up until he reached her bra releasing the clasp as her body arched up as she removed the last of her clothing, leaving her naked. "It's got hardwood floors, a bay window in the master bedroom; it has a second bedroom that for now can be our office."

Her breath hitched as she watched him move away as he started to undress himself, pulling off his t-shirt, watching as he undid his jeans, pulling them away with his boxer briefs. Her heart sped up as he crawled onto the bed with her. "Where is this apartment of ours?"

Lucas smiled as he kissed her neck, "Not far from the bakery," he moved down her shoulder.

She gasped, "Lucas, what building?"

"It'll be an easy move for you." He moved back up her neck to her ear, "very easy."

She giggled just a little, "So like down the hall easy, or down a flight of stairs."

"Hall" he looked into her eyes for approval before kissing her again.


End file.
